Mbah Shirou
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Lho? Panggilan buat Hitsugaya-kun sekarang berubah! Sekarang jadi Mbah Shirou! Kenapa ya? * * * * maaf gak pinter bikin summary, RnR please!


Mbah Shirou

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, Mbah Shirou it's Akane Ukitake.

**Genre: **Humor (diragukan),Parody (ini juga diragukan).

**Warning : **Garing, A.U, Typo dimana-mana, gak nyambung, EYD sangat kacau.

**Summary :** Lho? Panggilan buat Hitsugaya-kun sekarang berubah! Sekarang jadi Mbah Shirou lho? Kenapa ya?

**Note: **_Hai minna-san! Gimana kabarnya? Ayo, semangat untuk tahun baru! Ini fict memang khusus untuk menyambut tahun baru lho? Semoga bisa menghibur! ^_^ dan kalau udah baca wajib direview!_

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Pagi itu sangat cerah, semilir angin berhembus ke divisi 10 dengan lembut. Membuat komandan Toushirou merasa hari itu,adalah hari dimana kedamaian muncul. Bukan tanpa alasan, karena setiap hari ia harus berkutat dengan paperwork miliknya dan milik Matsumoto, wakilnya. Selain itu hampir setiap hari,ada saja rapat yang aneh dan bikin ngantuk. Siapa pun pasti bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu.

Hari itu komandan Toushirou benar-benar merasa FREEDOM. Namun setelah datang makhluk aneh bin ajaib ke divisinya. FREEDOM itu berganti dengan GRIEF!

"Hmm..kopi susu plus mocca milikmu, memang patut kupuji Matsumoto!"kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil menyerput sedikit kopi yang diberikan Matsumoto.

"Benarkah komandan? Padahal bukan itu saja yang saya campurkan, agar kopi itu terasa nikmat!"kata Matsumoto dengan riang dan tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan komandannya tadi.

" Hmm..memang apa yang kau campurkan agar kopi ini terasa nikmat?"tanya komandan Hitsugaya dengan tampang coolnya _(baca:cueknya)_ sambil membolak-balikan halaman majalah Bobo kesukaannya _( dibankai sama Toushirou-kun)_.

" Saya rasa kopi bubuk, susu kental, mocca bubuk, sedikit gula, terus…"kata Matsumoto mengingat bahan-bahan kopi buatannya.

" And then…?"kata Toushirou sok English *dibankai lagi

" Ehmm…. racun tikus, Baygon, eh..bukan maksudnya Hit, terus sedikit lem kertas!"

BRUSSH…

Kopi itu sekarang berada dimuka Matsumoto.

" LOE SARAP YA? MAU BUNUH GUE DIEM-DIEM,TERUS NGEREBUT JABATAN GUE, GITU? DASAR WAKIL PENGHIANAT!" kata komandan Toushirou mengeluarkan semua negative thingkingnya (?)

" Ye..siapa juga! Saya mah gak demen sama jabatan komandan, jadi wakil aja udah sibuk. Gimana coba kalau jadi komandan? Ya,mah lebih sibuk saya!" kata Matsumoto dengan medok Jawanya (?)

"LOE KAPAN PERNAH SIBUK NENG? ORANG LHO, SAYA YANG NGERJAIN SEMUA TUGAS NENG! NYADAR NENG! NYADAR!" kata komandan Toushirou gak mau kalah ngeluarin medok Jawanya (?)

"Gini, saya pake racun tikus biar ada wanginya dan pahitnya dikit _(memang pernah nyobain?)_ terus saya pake Baygon, eh bukan, maksudnya Hit karena yang mahal kan banyak? _(kayak diiklan tv)_ dan pake sedikit lem kertas biar sedikit kental."kata Matsumoto dengan polosnya.

"DAN SEMUA JAWABAN LOE ITU BIKIN GUE PENGIN MUNTAH! PERGI SANA!" kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil menendang wanita sapi itu keluar divisi 10.

BRUAK..DUAK..DUAK..PREYANG… _(maaf gak bisa buat suaranya)_

"Gue kan cuman nendang Matsumoto, kenapa sebegitu hebohnya diluar?" kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil garuk-garuk kepala karena ketombean –plak-. Karena penasaran, komandan kecil ini melihat keluar divisi.

"OH MAI GOT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? INI JELAS-JELAS DILARANG DALAM AGAMA TAU!" teriak komandan Hitsugaya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Jelas-jelas di depan mata kakinya-plak, salah lagi- maksudnya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat wakilnya dengan sebuah duren jeruk. Author tekankan lagi, **SEBUAH DUREN JERUK**.Tergeletak dengan tidak elit dan harusnya disensor oleh Lembaga Sensor Indonesia, parahnya lagi bibir Ichigo menempel dengan bibir wanita sapi itu. Mungkin kalau Gin tahu, ia akan benar-benar membankai Ichigo sampai lumat, dengan 32 kali kunyahan (?)

"AYO! SEKARANG KALIAN AKAN KUBAWA KE KUA UNTUK DINIKAHKAN!" kata komandan Hitsugaya menarik 2 orang aneh yang baru ia temui pagi ini.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu Toushirou-kun, i..it..itu kan hanya sebuah kecelakaan!"kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Benar komandan, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Lagi pula komandan kan, yang menendang saya!"kata Matsumoto sambil berpegangan pada tiang kantor divisi karena ia terus ditarik oleh komandannya.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Cepat! Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk jadi saksi di pernikahan kalian!"kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil menarik Ichigo dan Matsumoto.

"SAKSI? KAU BERCANDA?"kata Ichigo dan Matsumoto bersamaan.

"LEBIH BAIK SAYA BUNUH DIRI, DARIPADA HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN DUREN JERUK INI! "kata Matsumoto.

"Jahatnya kau.."balas Ichigo.

"Aduh..kenapa urusannya jadi rempong begini?"kata komandan Hiitsugaya.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU KAN?"teriak Ichigo dengan kesalnya.

Saat terjadi perdebatan yang sangat sengit. Antara kubu putih dan kubu orange. Datanglah orang yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh Ichigo.

"Komandan Hitsugaya ada apa ini?"tanya Rukia. Ia penasaran,karena ada keributan yang melibatkan pacarnya.

"E..e...e..bukan apa-apa Rukia, hanya urusan bisnis!"kata Ichigo.

"Ia hendak kunikahkan dengan Matsumoto!"kata komandan Hitsugaya yang langsung nyalip tanpa tanda-tanda.

"Aduh..matilah beta kini!"kata Ichigo dengan medok orang flores (?)

"A..a..apa itu benar Ichigo?"tanya Rukia. Mata violetnya menunjukan tanda-tanda ingin menangis.

"E..e..tidak..tidak..itu tidak benar!"kata Ichigo dengan gelagat kayak anak kecil lagi nyuri permen.

"Ia sempat..Buh.."perkataan komandan Hitsugaya dihentikan secara paksa oleh Ichigo dengan membekapnya.

"Ada apa Ichigo?"kata Rukia yang mulai curiga.

'Aduh, gawat! Ini kan cuma salah paham, kayaknya keputusanku datang divisi kumpret ni memang bawa sial!'kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"ANJRIT LOE! BISA MATI GUE KALAU LOE TUTUP HIDUNG AND MULUT GUE KAYAK GITU!"kata komandan Hitsugaya dengan paksa membuka bekapan tangan Ichigo yang abis dipake nyari upil (?)

"UDAH DIEM AJA LOE KUTU KUMPRET!"kata Ichigo mulai naik tangga-plak- darah dengan semua perkataan anak kecil itu.

"SIALAN LOE MANGGIL GUE KUTU KUPRET! RUKIA, TADI ICHIGO SEMPAT CIUMAN DENGAN MATSUMOTO!"kata komandan Hitsugaya langsung nyerocos tanpa disuruh.

"Eh? Ichigo.."kata Rukia. Mata violetnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tunggu sebentar Rukia, ini semua salah paham! Please,dengerin aku dulu!"

CTAR..CTAR…halilintar dan petir tiba-tiba menggelegar, hujan mulai turun dan udara mulai dingin. Ichigo sibuk memberi penjelasan untuk Rukia. Komandan Hitsugaya sibuk mencari kutu di rambutnya karena tadi sempat dibilang kutu kumpret. Matsumoto sibuk nyari pawang hujan, biar hujannya berhenti.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"kata Ichigo setelah memberi penjelasan kepada Rukia.

"Ya, sekarang…"kata Rukia terpotong.

"Memaafkanku?"tebak Ichigo.

"SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" kata Rukia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo.

"APAAA….!"kata Ichigo dengan sangat syok. Saya ulangi lagi, syok berat sodara-sodara. Matanya berkunang-kunang, terlihat banyak bintang di matanya dan kini semuanya menjadi gelap.

Divisi 4…

Ichigo terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Tubuhnya juga terasa lemas. Sebenarnya, ini tanda-tanda orang belum makan dari tadi pagi –plak-. Ichigo sangat bingung dengan tempatnya sekarang. Semuanya serba putih. Sebelum menebak tempat itu, terdengar suara ketokan dipintu kamarnya kini.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"KELUAR!"bentak Ichigo dari dalam kamar. Malang benar nasibnya, padahal orang itu adalah Rukia yang ingin melihat keadaannya dan meminta maaf pada Ichigo. Kini Rukia jadi benar-benar benci dengan Ichigo. Ia bertekad tidak akan pernah mengingat nama Jeruk, Duren atau Ichigo dalam pikirannya. Malang benar, tapi itulah Ichigo. Selalu melibatkan amarah dalam setiap persoalannya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Pintu kamarnya terdengar ketukan lagi…

"Kalau bawa makanan, baru masuk!" perintah Ichigo dari dalam.

KRIEET… _(ini suara pintu kan?)_

"Baru putus cinta, pikirannya makan aja!"kata komandan Hitsugaya dan wakilnya, Matsumoto.

"KUTU KUMPRRET, BERANI LAGI DATANG KESINI! MAU KUMAKAN!"kata Ichigo dengan emosi.

"Sorry gue komandan Hitsugaya,bukan kutu kumpret!"kata komandan Hitsugaya mengoreksi ucapan Ichigo.

"GUE SERIUS! DASAR CEBOL! GUE GAK MAU TAU, LOE HARUS PERBAIKI DENGAN RUKIA!"kata Ichigo sambil menarik kerah shikaku komandan Hitsugaya.

"E..e..e tadi bukannya Rukia kesini untuk minta maaf padamu?"kata komandan Hitsugaya. Ichigo langsung masang tampang bloon _(ditimpuk Ichigo)._

"Rukia? Kapan?"

"Barusan kan? Ia lebih dulu dari pada aku!"timpal komandan Hitsugaya.

"APA? JADI DIA YANG TADI? OH MAI GOT, KENAPA SIH GUE BODO BANGET HARUSNYA TADI KESEMPATAN EMAS GUE! ANJIRT!" kata Ichigo terus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Gue setuju kalau loe memang bodo!"kata Matsumoto.

"DIAM LOE SAPI!"teriak Ichigo seperti tanpa dosa. Setelah itu Matsumoto diem kayak anak kucing abis nyebur ke got.

"Udah suratan takdir Ichigo!"kata komandan Hitsugaya dengan cueknya.

"APANYA? GUE BAKAL BUAT SURAT GUE SENDIRI NANTI! TERUS INI GIMANA JADINYA COBA! MENDING GUE BUNUH DIRI AJA!"teriak Ichigo frustasi. Ia segera nyari jalan ke atap divisi 4, buat bunuh diri.

"Eh? Ichigo jangan,jangan! Kalau loe mati gimana nasib gue? Gue nanti gak dapat job! Dari mana gue dapat uang pake makan! Selesaiin dulu kontrak loe sama Tite-san, baru boleh loe bunuh diri! Sekalian gue yang nyiapin liang lahatnya!" teriak komandan Hitsugaya dari bawah sampe suaranya serak. Kayaknya perlu permen hexos (?). Namun kata-kata tersebut komandan Hitsugaya membuat Ichigo makin berniat bunuh diri.

"Gak ada Ichigo, gak ada uang juga! Kan dia tokoh utama, kalau dia mati. Ya tamatlah juga karier gue!" kata komandan Hitsugaya.

"Ini semua salah komandan!"kata Matsumoto.

"KENAPA KAU MELIMPAHLKAN KESALAHAN PADAKU!"

"GUE MENDING MATI, KALAU GAK ADA RUKIA!"teriak Ichigo dari atap divisi 4 pake toa yang dipinjem entah dari mana. Teriakan di sekitar divisi 4 makin riuh. Mengatakan : Terjun! Terjun! Terjun! . Ini membuat komandan Hitsugaya makin gila. Kalau tidak ada Ichigo dari mana ia bisa dapat uang untuk beli susu Hilo biar badannya nambah tinggi ? Terus gimana caranya ia bayar sake Matsumoto yang masih ngutang ditoko ? Keadaan makin kacau sodara-sodara. Kalau begini, lebih baik komandan Hitsugaya ikut-ikutan bunuh diri aja. Dan selesailah ceritanya.

But, komandan Hitsugaya pikirannya gak buntu seperti Ichigo. Akhirnya, komandan Hitsugaya mengambil jalan setapak-plak- jalan satu-satunya untuk menghadapi orang gila dihadapannya kini. Walaupun menghancurkan image yang dipupuknya puluhan tahun. Dan saat Ichigo akan terjun bebas dari atap divisi 4.

"ICHIGO STOP! GUE BAKAL JADI MBAH COMBLANG BUAT LOE SAMA MIDGET ITU!" teriak komandan Hitsugaya dari bawah. Ini sangat mencengangkan. Komandan yang harga dirinya tinggi sekitar 1 jutaan –plak- bisa menjadi orang dengan pekerjaan rendah seperti itu.

"LOE SERIUS? "kata Ichigo dengan tampang kaget seperempat mati (?)

"Iya gue serius, tapi loe jangan bunuh diri! Gue masih punya banyak utang ditetangga! Pokoknya cepet turun!"

"Gue mau turun, kalau loe terima penawaran satu ini!"kata Ichigo lagi.

"Apaan? Gue harus bayar gitu?" kata komandan Hitsugaya. Entah sejak kapan, komandan satu ini pikirannya duit aja.

"GAK! LOE HARUS BERSEDIA DIPANGGIL MBAH SHIROU SELAMA GUE BELUM BALIKAN SAMA RUKIA! BAIK OLEH BAWAHAN LOE, PARA KOMANDAN MAUPUN GUE! GIMANA, DEAL OR NO DEAL?" tawar Ichigo. Komandan Hitsugaya sangat syok. Jika ia dipanggil seperti itu bisa-bisa harga dirinya menjadi turun 1 perak kayak harga promo iklan axis. Tapi jika tidak, semua barang-barang kesayangannya di rumah akan dibawa untuk membayar utang yang telah bergunung, jika sudah jatuh tempo. Komandan Hitsuagaya seperti bocah kebelet pipis. Gelisah!

"Satu..dua…"ancam Ichigo

"DEAL…"teriak kerumuman massa disana, terutama Matsumoto.

"Dua setengah…"ancam Ichigo lagi.

"GUE…"

"Ti…"

"D…E…A…L…"kata komandan HItsugaya pelan. Kerumunan massa disana mengatakan : YES! YES! YES! Sambil menyanyikan lagu dari boyband HItz.

"Keputusan tepat komandan!"kata Matsumoto memberikan jempol kaki (?) kepada komandannya.

"TEPAT KEPALAMU PEYANG? GIMANA HARGA DIRI GUE? INI SEMUA GARA-GARA DUREN JERUK ITU! ANJIRT!" kata komandan Hitsugaya sambil mengumpat.

"Gue tunggu janji loe, Mbah Shirou!"kata Ichigo dengan evil smilenya

"Kalau gak, hubungan Mbah Shirou yang berantakan sama Mbak Hinamori!"kata Matsumoto menakuti Mbah Shirou.

"ARGH..SIALAN! KENAPA LOE HARUS DATANG KE DIVISI GUE AH?"teriak Mbah Shirou. Kini jadi ia yang bener-bener mau bunuh diri.

"Saya tunggu janjinya Mbah!"kata Ichigo berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

" ARGH…! LAMA-LAMA GUE BISA GILA KALAU DIPANGGIL KAYAK GITU! GUE BELUM TUA TAU!"kata Mbah Shirou. Namun semua orang yang ada disana hanya tertawa. Kasihan nasibmu komandan Hitsugaya. Upps,maksudnya Mbah Shirou!

TO BE CONTINUED

Sedikit dari author ^_^

Aduh..saya buat multichap lagi nih. Jadi banyak ngutang donk? But tenang ini cuman ampe 4 chap aja kok (rasanya). Garing banget ya? Ide ini muncul pas lagi tidur. Waduh..hehehe…oke Happy New Year for you and PLEASE REVIEW!

Best Regard

Akane Ukitake


End file.
